Juegos Inesperados
by Kos-Mos Celes
Summary: Al igual que los Beyblades en el amor todo es inesperado, absolutamente todo. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI. -_-' perdonen la tardanza... (TERMINADO)
1. Default Chapter

Juegos Inesperados

Se encontraba el egocéntrico de Tyson (el hermano de Merle) con Kai, era increíble que Kai le hablara a Tyson, claro, si se le considera plática a que te hablen y nada mas digas si o no, pero últimamente Tyson tenía un efecto sobre Kai, hasta lograba hacerlo sonreír... si, era muy extraño, pero bueno, por algo sería.  
Los Bladebreakers quedaron de verse en el parque, pero ya había pasado tiempo y solo habían llegado y estaban aburridos y para variar estaba lloviendo...

-. ¿Por qué no llegaran los chicos ya me aburrí? –dijo Tyson caminando como león enjaulado

-. Deben haberse retrasado por la lluvia, no deben tardar –murmuró Kai desde un rincón

-. Tienes razón Kai, ya no deben tardar, no puedo esperar para ver a Max –dijo Tyson sonrojándose

-. Si claro –murmuró en tono molesto

-. ¿Sucede algo Kai?

-. No nada –dijo levantando la mirada para poder ver a Tyson –no sucede nada

-. ¿Seguro? –preguntó Tyson poniéndose frente a Kai –pareces molesto

-. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –preguntó mirando a Tyson de una forma diferente a como solía hacerlo

-. No lo sé tu eres el que esta molesto no yo –Tyson se acercó un poco mas

-. ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Kai nervioso porque Tyson estaba demasiado cerca

-. Estaba verificando si de verdad eres Kai –dijo en tono sarcástico

-. Si Tyson –una encantadora sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kai

-. Estas sonriendo –dijo feliz Tyson

-. Si, lo hice, pero ahora haré otra cosa –tomó a Tyson por la cintura y se acerco lentamente a su rostro hasta que se formo un beso –Tyson...

-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kai?

-. ¿Hacer que Tyson? –preguntó el sonriente Max abrazando a su novio

-. Nada Max, nada –le contestó el moreno volteándose a su encantador novio rubio –tardaron demasiado

-. Lo que pasa es que no podíamos llegar por la lluvia –Max besó a Tyson y luego lo rodeo con sus brazos –creo que mejor nos vamos no Tyson??

-. Si quieres Max –Tyson volteó y miró a Kai que a pesar de estar serio se veía molesto –será mejor que nos vayamos –Tyson salió corriendo

-. ¡Tyson espérame! –le gritó Max saliendo con su paraguas

-. ¿Qué les pasa Kai?

-. Nada, no pasa nada –sonrió maliciosamente –yo también me voy Ray

-. Que raros –murmuró cuando Kai se fue –que? Olvide mi paraguas y me vine con Max y ahora que hago???

*********************  
Merle: Les gusto? ¬¬ te odio Glory

Glory: Por?

Merle: no sé, tal vez porque pusiste a mi Kai, a mi Tyson y a mi Max!!!! O_O aunque me asombra que hayamos escrito esto, aunque no sé...

Glory: Hasta que me das crédito, pero quedo muy bien

Merle: Mmm... lo mismo que... bueno, Tyson mi hermano por egocéntrico jejeje, Bueno, Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta

Glory: Si claro, Hasta la vista!!!!!!!


	2. Besos y recuerdos no se mezclan!

ANTES DEL FIC --------

Merle: ^-.-^ y por esto no puedo continuar mi fic yaoi el de "decepción"

Glory: Lee mis labios NO ME IM-POR-TA

Merle: ¬_¬ Para que los leo si te oigo bien... claro, con tu voz chillona quien no...

Glory: ¬¬* uy si... este... el título... bueno no teníamos imaginación...

Juegos Inesperados  
2.- Recuerdos y besos no se mezclan!  
Por: Las locas (ósease Glory y Merle-chan ¬¬')

-. Me estoy mojando... –iba repitiendo Ray mientras caminaba –me estoy mojando...

-. Hola Ray –lo saludaron –perdón, veo que estas jugando, bueno me voy

-. NO!!! espera no te vayas!!! –comenzó a correr –me estoy mojando!!!

-. Hay Ray, que gracioso eres, no creo que seas tan tonto como para salir sin paraguas y mucho menos hoy jajajajaja –se va dejando a Ray...

-. QUE?!?!?!? –puso cara de resignación –me estoy mojando...

Si, definitivamente hoy no era su día...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mientras tanto, Tyson estaba con Max, solo pensaba en el beso que le dio Kai, de lo que le había dicho, de cómo había sonreído... Reacciono, ya que Max lo estaba besando...

-. ¿Qué sucede Tyson? –preguntó separándose –por qué?

-. Perdón Max –le sonrió –es que andaba pensando en otra cosa –desvió la mirada

-. En otra cosa o en otra persona? –frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero (*¬* Aww)

-. Oh, vamos, no estarás celoso verdad?

Max no contestó... si, estaba celoso, cuando vio a Kai sujetando a Tyson de esa forma... supo que debía marcar su territorio, darle entender a Kai que era **SU Tyson, por eso lo había besado... pero ¿qué había significado "eso"?**

Flash Back (:P que esperaban)...

-. Apúrate Ray –le dijo Max –no me agrada la idea de que Tyson y Kai estén solos!

-. Que posesivo eres... –miró la entrada del parque –mira ahí están!

-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –oyó a Tyson

-. Tyson? –Max se acercó –hacer que?

Bueno, lo demás ya lo saben...

Fin del Flash Back...

Miraba sin comprender a Max, nunca había estado celoso, aunque si lo estaba tenía razón... se había dejado besar por Kai... Pero, es que cuando sintió las manos en su cintura y sus labios sobre los suyos... quedo paralizado...

-. Que paso con Kai?? –preguntó Max

-. Ya te dije nada... –evitaba mirarlo –no sigas preguntando

-. Tyson... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cundo nos hicimos novios?

-. Si...

Flash Back (Obvio)

Max abrazó a Tyson, había vuelto ah ganar una batalla de forma impresionante, pero aún cuando la emoción había terminado y se estaban separando... no lo pudo evitar, acercó sus labios a los de Tyson y lo besó... su beso fue correspondido y los brazos de Tyson rodearon su cintura. AL separarse vio a Kai, no solo molesto, también dolido...

-. Tyson –le susurró al oído –quiero decirte algo

-. Que Max? –sonrió

-. Si alguien más quisiera conquistarte... créeme que lo pagará caro

-. EH? –Tyson quedó confundido

Fin del Flash Back 

Max besó a Tyson de nuevo y se dirigió a buscar a Kai, dejando a Tyson parado en la lluvia... eh? Y Ray?

-. Me estoy mojando... –repetía una y otra y otra vez

^_^' esperemos que encuentre un paraguas...

*****************************************  
Merle: Marcar territorio? Hablamos de chicos o de animales???

Glory: ¬¬ siempre me dices cosas así, como cuando digo en historia una cruza de razas

Merle: Porque no hablas de perros, sino de personas

Glory: YO NO DIGO NADA DE TUS PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS

Merle: ¬¬ cállate... Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


	3. Una no muy buena idea

ANTES DEL FIC*************

Merle: X_X Auxilio! Me ahorcan! Me ahorcan! *tratando de zafarse a Glory*

Glory: ¬¬* VAMOS A CONTINUAR ESTOS FICS QUIERAS O NO!!!!!

Merle: Oki doki entendí el mensaje!  Si abandono la cuenta me muero pero... insisto, nadie lee nuestros fics... y sin ofender Glory este fic ya @_@ me mareo! Tengo una idea! Yo subo el final en el proximo cap Oki doki??

Glory: Cuando?

Merle: Mmmm... y si acabamos la historia? Quiero continuar el de cambio de temperaturas!

Glory: Bien... entonces de una vez: Gracias por leer la lelada de Merle

Merle: ^^ Si, yo lo escribí todo ñejejeje ¬¬ y no estoy lela

Juegos inesperados  
3.- Una no muy buena idea  
Por: Glory y Merle ~.~ Milagro...

La lluvia aún continuaba. Habían pasado escasamente unos minutos desde que se separó de Tyson... Se encontró con su rival... corriendo hacia él, Max siempre había sido predecible, detuvo sus pasos y miró al rubio que se veía molesto... el agua se deslizaba por su rostro, marcando su rostro, ocultando varias lágrimas... Sonrió de forma maliciosa

-. ¿Se te ofrece algo Max? –preguntó de forma cínica

-. Tu sabes muy bien a lo que vine... –rió de forma amarga –se te hace muy gracioso verdad Kai?

-. Tu que crees?

-. Solo hay una forma de arreglar esto... Tú sabes cual es... 

-. Si lo sé... –sacó a Dranzer

-. Me parece bien... –sonrió y sacó a Draciel –hagámoslo.... LET IT RIP!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyson estaba en medio de la lluvia aún sin reaccionar, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Se mordió el labio y comenzó a caminar por donde se había ido Max. La lluvia no dejaba ver claramente a donde iba... oyó algo, comenzó a correr seguramente Kai y Max ya se encontraban peleando @_@ que culpa tenía de ser tan perfecto(que humildad), se detuvo ante la feroz batalla entre Draciel y Dranzer, que parecía que iba ganando Dranzer, anque Max no estaba muy a la defensiva como siempre, su ataque era demasiado tosco aunque el de Kai también... Frunció el ceño y sacó a Dragoon...

Dranzer y Draciel se detuvieron de súbito... Era Dragoon, lo que significaba... Max y Kai voltearon solo para encontrarse con un no muy feliz Tyson...

-. ¿Qué creen que hacen?


	4. El inesperado final?

Juegos inesperados  
4.- El final inesperado?  
Por: Merle-chan (no me maten Ok?)

-. ¿Qué creen que hacen? –preguntó Tyson –esto es un juego? ¿qué creían? ¿Qué iba a estar feliz con el que ganara?

-. Tyson... espera... –Trató de pararlo Max –no es lo que tu crees yo... es solo que tu y él.... bueno...

-. Basta Max, por lo que a mi concierne nunca existió un 'yo y él' yo no pedí que me besara, saben? Ya me cansé hagan lo que quieran –tomó a Dragoon y se fue caminando(que tranquilo)

-. Tyson! –lo tomó Kai por la muñeca –aún no hemos terminado

-. Oh claro que si! –se soltó y comenzó a correr

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seguía bajo la lluvia sin paraguas y sin esperanza de llegar a casa sin un resfriado, suspiró y siguió repitiendo una frase ya hartante...

-. Me estoy mojando... Me estoy mojando...

-. RAY!!!!! –lo llamó una voz conocida

-. Tyson? –preguntó mirando hacia atrás

-. RAY!!!!!! –pasó a su lado corriendo jalándolo consigo a un callejón –gracias que te encontré! Me vienen persiguiendo y...

Miró a Ray... con el agua corriendo por su rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas, sus respiración agitada, sus ojos confundidos... Se sonrojó y rodeó el cuello de Ray con sus brazos, Ray lo tomó por los hombros y entonces... sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca... mas cerca... más cerca... hasta que... terminó en un tierno beso... las manos de Ray bajaron a la cintura de Tyson y recorrieron la piel morena debajo de esa playera mojada...

Estaban que no se la creían! Ray y Tyson se besaban con pasión... y ellos 2... estaban ahí parados! No lo podían creer... Kai se dio la vuelta y se fue no solo decepcionado.... Max suspiró... vaya que complicado... se fue a su casa, de todas formas ya no estaba lloviendo y el día era muy bonito...

Se separaron... aún escurriendo agua, se sonrieron...

-. Imaginabas que ibamos a terminar así Ray?

-. No realmente...  –besó a Ty de nuevo –me alegro de no haber llevado paraguas, si lo hubiera traído no estaríamos así

-. Si yo también... Ray vas a mi casa a tomar algo caliente? –sonrió tomándolo de la mano y saliendo del callejón

-. Claro, estaría bien

Así los 2 se fueron caminando tomados de la mano, mojados y con un nuevo sentimiento... Después de todo, así son los juegos inesperados...

FIN? O... HABRÁ CONTINUACIÓN o... ALGUIÉN ADEMÁS DE GLORY TRATARÁ DE MATAR A MERLE? @_@ Ya veremos... si alguién se anima a quedar igual que ahora! JAJAJAJA

*******************************************************  
Merle(corriendo): JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SI!!!!!!!!! SOY MUY MALA!!!!!! Este es mi final!!!! Jajajajajajajaja no un Max/Ty, no un KaiTy... SI!!!!! Un Ray/TY MUAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Glory: MALDITA!!!!!! VUELVE ACÁ!!!!! ME DIJISTE QUE ERA UN MAX/RAY!!!!!! VUELVE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!

Merle: Gracias a los que leyeron este fic!!! Y jajajajaajjaa Pues por algo el título ne? Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!


End file.
